


the shadows we live under

by linoone



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barbara was never Batgirl and became a detective, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7184123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linoone/pseuds/linoone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara Gordon had no idea what to expect upon entering the GCPD as it's newest detective other than that despite her title now being "Detective Gordon", she was still being addressed as "the Commissioner's daughter" or "Jim's little girl". That and the seemingly hundreds of masked vigilantes had gotten much more annoying, but she soon finds herself forced to work with none other than the infamous Bats of Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the shadows we live under

"Am I in trouble?"

There was some humor in the redhead's voice-- she knew she was in _plenty_ of trouble, but it was rather hard not to be a little snarky when her father-slash-boss was the one scolding her. Frankly, she wouldn't put it past him if he put her on time-out like he did when she was eight.

"Sit." She did and it elicited a heavy sigh from him as he stared at her from the other side of his desk.

"You know why you're here, don't you, Detective? You know what you did was wrong?"

These meetings were nothing new for Barbara anymore. It was more surprising when she could avoid getting caught when she was doing something inadvisable or plain stupid. Most of the time she kept the backtalk to a minimum to avoid getting into too much of an argument, but this time she felt it was necessary to defend herself instead of letting the punishment roll over her. She only hoped he wouldn't bring it up later.

"No, I don't, Commissioner. It was reckless maybe, but I wouldn't say it was wrong." She straightened, a flicker of annoyance in her sharp blue eyes that watched the weariness in his face as it slowly let professionalism slip into a more fatherlike discipline. "I won't apologize for what I did. If I hadn't taken charge, than we wouldn't have caught our guy."

"You could have been _killed_. We gave you a partner for a reason, not for you to run off on your own like that."

Here we go again. As if she hadn't heard this argument countless times before. A conscious effort was made on her part not to roll her eyes.

"He said it was too dangerous and he didn't want to get involved. At least I had enough guts to chase the guy whether he was armed or not."

"I should suspend you. The other officers think I'm not hard enough on you already." Her father's tone seemed serious enough that she might as well take the threat seriously.

"You wouldn't suspend me. You wouldn't bring anyone in at all if it wasn't for me."

He paused for a moment, as though thinking it over. It wasn't completely wrong as the Gotham police were hardly known for being the most competent or well-intentioned and Barbara knew it better than most. She didn't get yelled at because even when she did things wrong, she did them right. Her results were hard to deny, but her means were less than smart.

"Barbara, you're on thin ice right now. One more move like that and I'm confining you to your desk. Or worse."

He meant business. She nodded and got up from her seat, turning to face his door and the small gathering of officers hovering by it to hear the verdict. It was funny how in a city full of crime, its finest had nothing better to do than scoop up gossip. Hilarious. This was the kind of thing she wanted to get rid of.

"Are we still doing dinner after?" A curtain of dark red hair was tossed over her back as she glanced to see him rub his temples.

"Of course. However, there was a robbery down on Third Street I want you to take care of. I'll see you later, sweetheart."

"You too, Dad."

The detective made a point of pushing open his door in a way that would startle any possible eavesdroppers. The smirk on her face couldn't be mistaken for anything but satisfied. Maybe this would be the case that she could use to get this place to finally take her seriously for once. She could only imagine what it must be like to be called Detective Gordon for once instead of the Commissioner's little girl.

"Sir, Batman and Nightwing have arrived at the crime scene. I think they want to talk to you."

Oh, _hell_ no. This case wasn't getting snatched out from underneath her that fast. Barbara snatched her jacket and took off for her car before she could hear the answer.

No costumed vigilante in tights was stealing this victory from her and she was going to make sure of it.


End file.
